L'amour est l'enfant de la folie
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Celui qui dirait à Severus que l'amour est sublime folie se verrait rire au nez. [OS.SSSB.Angst]


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me revoici avec un petit OS, avec un couple que j'apprécie mais qui est difficile à écrire sérieusement à cause du passé commun des deux personnages. Dans tous les cas, je m'y essaye et je vous laisse juger de la qualité de l'histoire.

Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de Harry Potter en général, ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'en profite pour faire de la pub (la mienne, mais surtout celle de Dreamfall). J'ai traduit, il y a quelques temps, une magnifique fanfic qui a pour titre **_Fire and Ice_**. C'est un Harry/Severus, court mais très bien écrit (et traduit ^^), vraiment poignant.

Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant place à Sirius et Severus.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_"L'amour est l'enfant de la folie." _Francis Bacon

La brume du sommeil se dissipait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Severus. Il se sentait encore au chaud et en sécurité mais savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il inspira profondément et s'enivra de l'odeur de la peau qui était sous son nez. Le visage pressé contre le torse de l'homme qui l'emprisonnait de ses bras, il savourait la douceur de l'épiderme de l'autre pour quelques instants encore.

- Encore une nuit...

Le murmure qui s'échappait de sa bouche chatouillait les pectoraux de l'homme qui n'eut aucune réaction.

- Douce et calme nuit. Et ce matin impitoyable qui la suit... Reste encore un peu... Laisse-moi rêver que tu ne partiras pas tout de suite...

Severus s'était fait suppliant. Chaque matin était plus dur que le précédent parce que rien ne retenait cet homme insaisissable. Déjà, ses mains s'écartaient de la peau de Severus. La douleur s'intensifiait tous les jours un peu plus et il la supportait de moins en moins. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé et il le ressentait cruellement. Malgré tous ces mots si inhabituels dans sa bouche, l'autre n'eut pas le moindre geste tendre vers lui. Il se désengagea des bras de Severus avec calme et se leva lentement. Severus tendit un bras vers l'homme resté assis sur le bord du lit et toucha le dos blanc, maigre et parcouru de cicatrices. Son bras retomba sur le matelas et il fit tout pour ne pas voir l'homme se lever, pour ne pas écouter les pas s'éloigner et entendre la porte claquer mais il ne put s'en empêcher et il assista à tout, et tout, comme chaque matin depuis plusieurs mois, le faisait souffrir un peu plus.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment, alors qu'il exécrait ce garçon dans sa jeunesse ? Il l'avait abhorré entier, des cheveux noirs et souples aux chaussures de cuir parfaitement cirées. Il avait maudit ces yeux bleus rieurs, ce nez droit, ces lèvres amusées et cette mâchoire carrée. Il avait eu en horreur cette voix méprisante quand elle s'adressait à Severus et ce rire méprisable devant une de ses farces. Il avait détesté, repoussé, haï cet homme fort devenu instable à la mort de cet imbécile de Potter.

Et un jour, il était revenu. Et Severus l'avait vu, faible, crasseux et _malade_ sur le plancher poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante, et il l'avait trouvé beau, splendide de férocité et plein de vengeance, désirable dans sa maigreur, adorable dans sa rage. Et Severus l'avait aimé. Oui, il l'avait aimé blessé, perdu sans Potter senior, perdu avec Potter junior, difficilement capable de voir son filleul vivant derrière le souvenir de son meilleur ami mort, il l'avait aimé blessant, acide dans les mots pleins de bile qu'il lui déversait dessus, frustré qu'il était d'être confiné dans cette maison qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, amer dans la reconnaissance que lui, Severus, obtenait d'Albus. Mais Severus l'avait admiré, adoré, chéri avec ses blessures. _Pour_ ces blessures sûrement.

Soupirant, Severus tourna le dos à la porte et referma les yeux. Tout allait s'effacer, il le savait. Tout s'effaçait toujours. Chaque matin était une répétition du précédent, et ce matin ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, complètement réveillé cette fois, se redressa dans son lit, posa son regard sur la place vide. Depuis _ce_ jour, la froideur et la solitude remplaçait la chaleur et la sécurité, lorsque son esprit reprenait pleinement conscience. Embrumé par le sommeil, Severus arrivait encore à s'imaginer dans les bras de Sirius mais il savait que c'était un peu plus difficile chaque jour.

Il ne savait pas comment il était devenu à ce point pitoyable. Il se donnait envie de vomir mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses désirs de prendre le pas sur sa raison et de sombrer, peu à peu, dans la folie qui avait consumé Sirius si bien qu'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, sans plus réfléchir. Et il n'avait pu empêcher ces sentiments dérangeant de s'infiltrer dans sa tête, dans son corps et dans son cœur. Une petite voix intérieure, qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis plus d'une décennie, lui avait soufflé, alors qu'il le voyait émacié et rongé par la démence, qu'ils étaient maintenant plus semblables que jamais. Ils avaient tout perdu et, pendant douze ans, l'homme fou avait été seul, abandonné par tous, comme lui, Severus, l'avait été toute sa vie. Peut-être cette nouvelle ressemblance lui avait ouvert les yeux, peut-être qu'il s'était vu, d'une certaine manière, dans les yeux bleus hantés de morts et de cauchemars perpétuels. Peut-être, mais tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance, parce que, quoiqu'il fasse, ces sentiments étaient là.

Ils étaient là, tout comme cet homme, cette silhouette tout droit sortie de ses fantasmes, cette illusion générée par sa folie grandissante. Severus la sentait gronder en lui, sa folie, un peu plus chaque jour et il avait l'impression qu'elle lui souriait parfois, d'un sourire narquois au travers des lèvres de sa chimère.

Un jour il le savait, que Sirius l'attendrait devant sa salle de classe, à la sortie de son bureau ou de la Grande Salle avec ce sourire goguenard qui lui dirait qu'il se moquait bien de son affection, mais que ça lui plaisait de le poursuivre pour ne pas que Severus l'oublie. Et Severus le suivrait, s'enfonçant profondément et définitivement dans la démence comme Sirius s'était enfoncé dans le Voile.

Pour l'heure, Severus se contenta de se préparer pour une autre journée de cours, de cris, d'explosions et de retraits de points, essayant d'oublier que, de plus en plus souvent, une ombre semblait l'observer, un rictus railleur découpant nettement ses dents blanches.

* * *

Merci de laisser un petit commentaire.


End file.
